les malheurs de mario
by Mikhael dorval
Summary: Une histoire full conne metant en vedette mario et ses amis!
1. Default Chapter

**Le malheur de mario1er partie**

**Dans le château de la princesse toadstool**

Peach:Bowser,je ne veux rien savoir de toi!

Bowser:Allez ma belle, chu sur que tu rêve d'astiquer ma grosse bite verte dans mon entre personelle!

**Bowser kidnapa la princesse**

Peach:Nooooooooooooooooooon!

**Pendant ce temps, dans la maison de mario et de luigi**

Luigi:Hé man, i rast pu dmush tabarnack

Mario: ten fait pas, y rest dla campbell dans le frigidère

Luigi: o fiou!

Téléphone:dring!drink!bière!

Mario:D'après moi le téléphone a soif

Luigi:Mais non ostie!faut répondre!

Mario:oui allo!

Toad(crapaud):Mario, Bowser a piquer la princesse

Mario:Avec une aiguille?

Toad:Mais non maudit tata!Il l'a kidnapé!

Mario:Ahhh!Mais c'est pas grave ça!Bye!

Téléphone:click

Luigi:Maudit cave! cé de ta blonde câlisse!

Mario:A non!calvaire!Luigi, appelle yoshi!

Luigi:o.k.

Mario:Ho pis en passant,comment t'as fait pour savoir que peach est dans l'troub.

Luigi:Eeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarg!!!!!!! :c

**Chez yoshi**

Yoshi:Alors Daisy(margerite)tu aimes ça le sex!

Daisy:J'n'aime pas tes revues, en plus té trop jeune pour lire ça!

Yoshi:Bhouhouhou!

Téléph..:driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!driiiiiiiiiii...kof,kof,kof!

Yoshi:Kossé sa!?el télephone a ti besoin de peptoblismol?yé pas assé rose?

Daisy:Oui ello!

Luigi:Hé poupée!C'est moi ton chum!

Daisy:Qossé q'ia?

Le frère de mario:Peach a des problèmes avec Bowser et on a besoin de yoshi.

Daisy:pis moé chpeux pas vnir?

Luigi:Ben cparce qon va être en manque de.....

Daisy:OK C BEAU!

Téléphone:Salut

Daisy:salut

Yoshi:Tu viens tu juste de dire salut au téléphone toé la?

Daisy:Euuuh!En té cas!On a besoin de toé chez mario!

Yoshi:Pas vrai?

Daisy:Chtel dit

Yoshi:Bon ben,m'a yalé!

**Est-ce que yoshi va aider mario?Peach Va T-elle s'en sortir vivante?**

**Mon ordi va t-il toffer jusqu'à la fin du fanfic?Vous aurez tous ces réponses**

**dans le prochain épisode des malheurs de mario!!! **

**(petite musique full full fun)**


	2. les malheurs de mario 2

**Le malheur de mario 2eme partie**

**Chez Mario**

Yoshi:Kossé qui passe?Un meurtre?un vol?un tuyau bouché?

Mario:La princesse sé fait kidnapé!

Yoshi:Et qu'est-ce que'ch dois faire?

Mario:Je vais te chevaucher pour me rendre au chateau.

Yoshi:**QUOI!?!**

Mario:Mais non tata! Je dois me servir de toi comme cheval!

Luigi:Eille les caves! faut y aller!

Mario:Aucké!

Luigi:Pis arrêtez de faire des fautes quand vous parlez!

**Au dernier tour après trois heures de marche**

Mario:Qes q'on fou dans une carte mario party

Luigi:Awaye,criss, lance le dé!

Wario:Nahan!J'ai plus de cash que vous!

Luigi:Câlisse

Mario:Pucké!

Yoshi:Et si on se sauvait par cette sortie?

Wario:Ça ce sont les options!

Yoshi:Non celle là!

Wario:ah!ha!

téléphone:familliprix!!!ça faisait longtemp que j'avais pas mis le téléphone!P

**Voyez si nos amis vont réussir leur mission dans le prochain épisode!Moi j'arrête là parce que mon**

**ordi vient de sauter_ÿÿ_**


	3. les malheurs de mario 3

**Le malheur de mario 3ème chapitre**

Luigi:Où cé qu'on est criss?

Wario:Sais pas!

Mario:Ya un dépliant à terre!

Wario:Inflation du pénis pour tous

Yoshi:Avec tous ça,c le vagin de peach qui va s'inflationner!

Wario:Ou son rectum!

Luigi:Ya une pencarte là bas!

Wario:Inflation du pénis?

Luigi:Mais non criss de cave,c'est la direction du château!On est sauvé ostie!

Cellulaire de Mario:driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing,driiiiiiiiiiiiirgh......

Mario:Alooooooo!

Bowser:Wais c'est moi,ton cauchemard(e)!sarcasme

Mario:Qestuveu?sarcasme aussi

Bowser:J'ai aussi kidnaper Daisy!MWAHAHAHA! MWAHAHAH!eurk

cellulaire:sploush!click!

Luigi:Oh non!Pas Daisy!

Mario:T'é ben bisore toé!Voir episode 1

Wario:En tout cas faut se dépêcher si vous voulez qu'elle aient un vagin normal

Yoshi:Ta yeule!

**Rendu dans le chateau**

Mario:bowser rends-toi sinon chte botte el cul!

Bowser:Jamais parceque ch'tassi!!

Luigi:Criss

Yoshi:Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

Wario:J'ai un deal,on fait un trip a 7 et tu nous redonne les filles

Mario:mais té fou

Bowser:Ca marche!!!

**yoshi,mario,luigi s'en sorti sain et sauf avec les deux filles.**

**Ps:Wario est resté pris avec Bowser.**

Luigi:Ça pas d'but sti,g fouré Bowser

FIN


End file.
